Let The Love Begin
by cherrybrandy
Summary: In relationships, everything can’t be good great. Sometimes, there’s always something trying to stop it.
1. Chapter 1:The Unclear Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**Hi guys! Here I am once again…( hehehe, just like the song)…with a new story…I know, I know, some of my other stories are not yet finished, but don't worry, I'm working hard on it, hope you understand, and continue supporting me. **

**By the way, in this story, the beginning is almost the same as one of the Inuyasha episodes (I wont go on details, juts read it), but I don't own the episode, I repeat, I don't own the episode, but this story is clearly owned by me.**

**--------------------------**

**On with the story…**

**--------------------------**

**Summary:**

**In relationships, everything can't be good/ great. Sometimes, there's always someone, or something trying to stop it. They fought, then just got together, then something's trying to break the bond they shared…ahh, just read along… so that you'll know what I'm talking about…**

-------------------------

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**Flashback**_

-------------------------

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

-------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

**The Unclear Decision**

-------------------------

"Bye mom, bye Souta, bye Gramps!" A raven-haired girl yelled.

"Bye Kagome, take good care of yourself!"

"Bye sis!"

"…"

-------------------------

Kagome jumped down the well, and arrive at the place where her friends are waiting for her-the Feudal Japan. With the help of the ladder that the villagers build for her, she climbed up the well. A wonderful sight came to her view, a calm place of green. She walked happily, to the familiar hut she knew very well, a hut she knew since her arrival at the place, a hut she knows where her friends are waiting for her.

-------------------------

"Sango? Why is Kagome not yet here?" A little kitsune asked.

"I think I don't need to answer you. There she is." Sango replied.

"Hi guys! I'm finally back!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango greeted back.

"Kagome! I thought you will never come back!" Shippou, the kitsune said, while hugging Kagome from the waist.

"Oh, Shippou, don't worry. Not until the shikon jewel is completed, I'll always come back. By the way, where is Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Oh, Miroku is sleeping on the next hut. Inuyasha… he said he'll be walking for a while." Sango said, worry written in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll look for Inuyasha."

-------------------------

While on the way, she spotted a red cloth, and that time she knew that she found her beloved hanyou. She learned to love him while on their juorney, yet the hanyou doesn't have a clue. Kagome followed Inuyasha until she can't believe what her own two eyes saw.

-Inuyasha and Kikyo? Together?-

-------------------------

"Kikyo! Can't you understand me? I'm the only one who can save and protect you! I love you so much!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha. You don't love me that much anymore, as long as that girl is still with you, you're love for me isn't that much."

"I don't care! She's only helping me find the jewel shards, she's only a shard detector! Wait! Kikyo…wait!"

-------------------------

-That girl… is she referring to me? And Inuyasha, after all the battles we've been through, am I only a shard detector? Does he even care for me? Does he even considered me as a friend?-

Kagome thought sadly

-------------------------

The smell of salty tears caught the hanyou's attention, and right then and there, he knew who the tears belong.

"Kagome…" Was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth after he turned back, seeing her.

Kagome turned and ran away. She can't believe that Inuyasha, the Inuyasha she learned to love after all the trouble they have been through, only thinks of her as a shard detector, nothing more, nothing less.

-I should have stayed home today!-

She thought, crying towards the bone eaters well, the boundary between his and her time.

-------------------------

(Inuyasha)

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Was all he said.

-------------------------

When she arrived at the bone eaters well, she realized that she still has her backpack in her hands.

-How stupid of me. I think I should give this items to them first.-

---------------------------

**Well, that's all for the first chapter… but I hope you appreciate it…**

**Reviews pleaseee…**


	2. Chapter2:In A Place I Don’t Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**--------------------------**

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**flashback**_

**----------------**

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 2:**

**In A Place I Don't Belong**

**--------------------**

When she arrived at Kaede's hut, she spotted her three friends.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked in a worried voice, while looking at her friend's lonely face.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to go back home because I think I'm sick." Kagome answered, avoiding Sango's eyes. "By the way, I brought you some medicines and bandages from my time. Shippo, I brought you a pack of candy, Sango, a new bottle of shampoo, and Miroku, a bag of chips. I also brought some food for everyone.

"You can always tell me what's wrong Kagome." Sango said.

"_(sigh) _I think I'm not coming back here anymore." She said in a crying tone. "…because someone's replacing me already…"

"No! Kagome, please don't go!" Cried Shippo.

"It's going to be fine Shippou, okay, for you, I'm coming back her twice a month, to give you some medical supplies and food." Kagome said with a smile, trying to hide her sadness. "I think that's all, okay , I need to go."

"Wait Kagome!" Miroku shouted, trying to call her.

"Hmm…"

"Who is replacing you?"

"I really need to go now, bye!" Kagome replied, ignoring muroku's question and trying not to let her tears come down.

-I don't want to think about it anymore.- She thought.

After, the conversation she had with her three friends, she finally arrived at the well.

-I'm not going to see Inuyasha for a long time.- This was the last thought that entered her mind, while jumping down the well.

**--------------------**

"Something's not right here. The only person who can see the jewel shards aside from Kagome is Kikyo. This means…" Miroku never finished what he's going to say for Sango interrupted him.

"… that Kikyo's going to be Kagome's replacement. This also means that Inuyasha had chosen." Sango continued, eyes fixed on the floor.

"We need to talk to Inuyasha now!" They both said together.

**--------------------**

Inuyasha was walking when he spotted his two friends running towards him.

"Inuyasha! We need to talk and…" Sango shouted.

"NOW!" Miroku continued.

**--------------------**

When they have settled down…

"What do you two want?" Inuyasha asked, starting the conversation.

"Kagome decided to go back home for a very long time." Sango told him.

"And she was talking about someone replacing her place." Miroku added, looking at the hanyou's face.

"Oh, I see." Was all Inuyasha can say.

**--------------------**

"Mom, I'm back!" Kagome yelled, while going to her bedroom.

-I can't go back there for a very long time, and that means not seeing Inuyasha too.- She thought, while lying on her bed, crying.

-In fact, I don't even belong there.-

**--------------------**

**So how was the second chapter, I know it's short. Just to let you know, this is the very first story that I've written yet I didn't publish it, thinking that people don't want to read it, but, I change my mind.**

**And reviews please…**


	3. Chapter 3:Undecided

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**--------------------------**

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**flashback**_

**----------------**

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 3:**

**Undecided**

**--------------------**

"Oh I see? Is that all you can say? Inuyasha, she suffered so much pain because of the decision of staying here with you, and all you can say is 'Oh I see.'? Oh I see?" Sango said, anger evident in her voice.

"What do you expect me to do? Go after her?… and in fact, Kikyo suffered more pain than her! I don't love Kagome! I only think of her as a shard detector, can't you understand?" Inuyasha screamed back.

"So you only think of Kagome as a shard detector? You never thought of her as a friend? Oh my god Inuyasha, do you need someone to punch you so hard so that you can realize what you're saying?"

"Calm down Sango," Miroku started. "We can't force Inuyasha to make decisions." Miroku said, trying not to be mad. Turning to Inuyasha, "and Inuyasha, I think you still havent decided, I mean yes you have decided from you brain, but did it ever occur to you that you also have to decide with your heart?" He explained in a calm voice.

"What are you trying to tell monk? That I don't love Kikyo? Well sorry to say, but I'm not changing my mind." Inuyasha said, walking away from his friends, trying to end their conversation.

**--------------------**

"What were you saying Miroku?" Sango asked, trying to understand what Miroku said, once Inuyasha was out of sight.

"I was trying to tell him that he still have not really decided. He only used his brain, not his heart."

"So you mean that he also love Kagome but didn't really realize it?"

"That's what I think and hope so." Miroku answered, hope shown in his eyes.

**--------------------**

'…_you may have decided from your brain, but did it ever occur to you that you also have to decide with your heart?…'_

That phrase always repeating on his mind.

"What was he thinking? That I don't love Kikyo? Well, forget it!" Inuyasha said to himself, while thinking about the earlier conversation he had.

-But somehow, I also did something wrong, calling Kagome as a shard detector is such an idiotic thing.-

He thought, remembering the time when he and Kikyo last met.

**--------------------**

_**Flashback**_

"_Kikyo! Can't you understand me? I'm the only one who can save and protect you! I love you so much!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_No Inuyasha. You don't love me that much anymore, as long as that girl is still with you, you're love for me isn't that much."_

"_I don't care! She's only helping me find the jewel shards, she's only a shard detector! Wait! Kikyo…wait!"_

_**End of flashback**_

**--------------------**

He just continued waling, the same scenes and words bothering his conscience, yet he did nothing at all.

**--------------------**

**It's done…. Reviews please…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**------**

**Summary:**

**In relationships, everything can't be good/ great. Sometimes, there's always someone, or something trying to stop it. They fought, then just got together, then something's trying to break the bond they shared…ahh, just read along… so that you'll know what I'm talking about…**

**--------------------------**

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**flashback**_

**----------------**

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Return**

**--------------------**

_Flashback_

"… _I think I'm going back here twice a month, to give you some medicine, food and bandages."_

_End of Flashback_

**--------------------**

-Yeah right, I remembered promising to Shippou twice a month to give them the supplies they need.- She thought, hurt evident in her voice. Unshed tears are forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok, I'd better get ready." Kagome said to herself.

**--------------------**

Kagome went shopping for the supplies her friends back in Feudal Japan needed, and got them. She put each one of the supplies one by one on her bug yellow backpack.

"I'm going now! By mom, bye Souta! Bye gramps!"

**--------------------**

While jumping down the well that lead her back to her friends, Kagome thought of the possible things that they were doing without her. And the thought of seeing Inuyasha's reaction never left her mind.

-I still remembered that day.-

She thought, with a sad look on her face.

**(after a few minutes)**

-Oh, I'm here.-

When she arrived at the place where she longed to be, she sensed a jewel shard. She climbed right away at the ladder built for her from the villagers, and saw her friends fighting a youkai.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo cried.

"What happened Shippou?" She asked as she saw her three friends being trapped. "Never mind." The small kitsune gave her a confused look.

"Shippou, I need you to transform into a bow!" Kagome said, looking at the confused face of the little kitsune. "I really need it now, Shippou, please."

"Hai!" Shippou answered, determined to help Kagome.

"Miroku, can I use your staff?"

"Sure, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered despite being trapped by the demon.

**--------------------**

"Hey you ugly, fat-ass demon! Put them down NOW!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing an arrow at the said demon.

"Oh, another disturbing enemy? I'll trap you like the way your dear friends are trapped, and I have a special present for you too."

"I don't want your present, whatever it is, just put them down!" She let go of the staff, letting it fly towards the demon.

It was almost a success, but the demon was too fast, that he escaped the attack and was at the back of Kagome, without her noticing it.

"I don't think so young lady. You wanna know you special present? Well, your special present is that I get to read your mind and let your friends know what you're not telling them. Isn't that great?" **(a/n: dunno anything else to say) **

He wrapped his arms arounf Kagome and some small snaked were crawling towards Kagome's ear. **(a/n: got this from a movie) **She screamed because of the pain, yet the demon showed no sign of stopping.

"Ahh! Stop it now, PLEASE!" Kagome yelled, begging, while tears came down one by one from her beautiful eyes.

"With this I can read your mind." The demon laughed maniacally, and started reading her mind.

"Leave her alone BAKA!" Inuyasha exclaimed, still trapped by the demon.

"What if I don't? What will you do?" The demon asked, not showing any sign of attacking nor stopping what he's doing to Kagome.

"Grr…" Was all Inuyasha can say and do.

"Calm down hanyou, I'm only going to read her mind."

"Grr… Stop…" Inuyasha growled, trying to free himself away.

"Stop? No way! This precious girl is so good for mating, and I love her taste." The demon said, licking Kagome's cheek, while she continued to cry.

"Let her go…"

**--------------------**

**Ohmahgawd! What will happen to Kagome? And what will Inuyasha do?**

**For the answers? Watch out for the next chapter!**

**And don't forget the reviews… :P**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**------**

**Summary:**

**In relationships, everything can't be good/ great. Sometimes, there's always someone, or something trying to stop it. They fought, then just got together, then something's trying to break the bond they shared…ahh, just read along… so that you'll know what I'm talking about…**

**--------------------------**

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**flashback**_

**----------------**

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Truth**

**--------------------**

"So, lets see… This is interesting. Oh, so this young lady loves Inuyasha. But she needs to let him free because she always know that Inuyasha loves Kikyo."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, shocked of the sudden outburst.

"So, Inuyasha is your name hanyou?" The demon smiled evilly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Want to know what she thinks?… Well, lets see… Inuyasha only thinks of me as a shard detector, he doesn't even think of me as a friend?" The demon said, his voice in a girly like tone. "I can never replace Kikyo in Inuyasha's heart. I don't belong her." The demon continued to voice out Kagome's thoughts, but stopped when she cried more. **(a/n: yeah I know, it's lame, but can't think of anything else)**

"No, please. don't continue anymore, please. Don't let him know. I'll do anything, just stop." Kagome begged again.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, starting to get madder and madder.

"Hahaha…." The demon laughed at Inuyasha's mad face. "Why are you mad hanyou? You don't love her, so let HER DIE!" The demon took out a dagger and pierce it on Kagome stomach. Kagome coughed out blood. The demon let go of her for her to fall and die.

"Inuyasha." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I'm not as strong as Kikyo." She said, more tears continued to flow down.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he saw her falling.

-She always apologizes even thought it's not her fault. Now she's apologizing for not being strong. Kagome, why do you always do that?- He thought, looking at Kagome's falling form.

"What are you going to do now hanyou?…oh, I forgot! You can't do anything! Hahahah…."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha was now very mad. His strength is getting stonger. The nranches that were tied to stop him was now torn to pieces.

"Wh---wh-- what happened?" The demon stuttered.

Inuyasha run after Kagome trying to catch her. He wasn't too late, for Kagome was still far away from land. When he caught her, he put her on a safe place.

-Kagome, I'm so sorry, so sorry- Inuyasha thought, putting her down.

"Inuyasha, thank you……very much…"

-What is she saying?- He thought, confused at her words.

"Thank you for everything. For accepting me and letting me stay…" Kagome said in a whisper, coughing out blood.

"Don't talk that way!"

Inuyasha gave his haori to Kagome to protect her while he go finish the demon that caused Kagome pain, and that caused her to be in this kind of state.

**--------------------**

**(Crying) What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship now?**

**REVIEWS….. :P**


	6. Chapter 6:Alone With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**------**

**Summary:**

**In relationships, everything can't be good/ great. Sometimes, there's always someone, or something trying to stop it. They fought, then just got together, then something's trying to break the bond they shared…ahh, just read along… so that you'll know what I'm talking about…**

**--------------------------**

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**flashback**_

**----------------**

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 6:**

**Alone With You**

**--------------------**

After finishing the demon. The gang headed back to the village they all know. Kagome lost consciousness due to a lot of blood she lost, so Inuyasha needed to carry her.

-I wonder what she's dreaming right now.-

He thought with his golden eyes staring at Kagome's face.

-I'm so sorry Kagome.-

**--------------------**

"Hey could we hurry up! Kagome kind of lost a lot of blood." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence that grew between his comrades.

"We are trying our best Inuyasha, and Kagome didn't kinfd of lost ,BUT LOST A LOT OF BLOOD!" Sango said, annoyed by with the silver haired hanyou.

"Stop fighting now, if we want to save Kagome, we need to hurry up." Miroku stated with a serious look Ion his face.

(at Kaede's hut)

"She's alright right now, she just need some rest. She's still weak due to a lot of blood lost. Tim is all she needs, Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"…."

He couldn't do anything but wait. He was feeling completely guilty of what happened to Kagome.

-I can't believe that Kagome love me just as I am.- He thought.

"Inuyasha, have you made your true decision yet?" Miroku asked, expecting a good answer.

"What are you saying monk? You know that I've already made my decision."

" Okay, okay! If that's what you know and believe, then fine!" Miroku yelled, now more mad at Inuyasha for not thinking well.

-What's this monk up to? I already told him that I chose Kikyo.- He thought cluelessly.

"Inuyasha, I want you to stay and guide Kagome for a little while, Sango and I are going to prepare food." Miroku said, in a calmer tone.

-Talking about being moody.- Inuyasha thought.

"Fine monk!"

**--------------------**

"Miroku, what are you up to? You already know that Inuyasha chose Kikyo."

"Hush my dear Sango. I'm just going to give our friend time to think of his undecided decision."

**--------------------**

"I'm… so… sorry…Inuyasha…, please forgive me for everything. For not being good enough, for being too weak and for being a burden."

"Ka--ka--Kagome? What are you saying."

"I'm sorry for just being a weak human, and for trying to be Kikyo." She said smiling.

"You're right, I should have not stayed here because I'm just too weak, but don't worry, I've decided to go back homeso that you can easily catch Naraku, with me, you're just wasting your time…" Kagome reasoned.

"…" Inuyasha just sat there, looking at Kagome.

"…and thank you too. You're always there for me no matter what. I love you Inuyasha, that's why I want you to live and be happy. This is the path I have chosen, but I'm turning back now because I want to make you happy."

"I'm sorry…Kagome…" Was all that he said shocked about what Kagome have just said.

"No need to be sorry Inuyasha, it's all my fault. Now go."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're thinking about going after Kikyo right now, so go…." Inuyasha just bowed his head while Kagome looked at him with sad eye

**--------------------**

**Sorry for the late update**.


	7. Chapter 7:Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…

**------**

**Summary:**

**In relationships, everything can't be good/ great. Sometimes, there's always someone, or something trying to stop it. They fought, then just got together, then something's trying to break the bond they shared…ahh, just read along… so that you'll know what I'm talking about…**

**--------------------------**

"**saying"**

**-thoughts-**

_**flashback**_

**----------------**

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**---**

**By: **

**Cherry Brandy**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 7:**

**Unexpected**

**--------------------**

Inuyasha did what Kagome told him to do, she was right, Inuyasha really wanted to look for Kikyo right now. He jumped from tree to tree until a familiar scent caught his nose--Kikyo.

**--------------------**

"Kikyo, your doing a good job on making Kagome suffers."

"Yeah right Naraku. Now that I've already done my job, I want you to fulfill your promise."

"So you really want me to help kill Inuyasha, don't you?"

**--------------------**

Never did they know that a silver haired hanyou was watching them- Inuyasha.

He stood behind a tree with wide-open eyes, staring at the two people talking. He was shocked because he never realizes that Kikyo still wanted to kill him and plu, she helping Naraku!

Other than that, she's helping Naraku making Kagome suffer!

-I'm so much a BAKA! I can believe that Kikyo is doing this!- He thought.

At that very moment, all he wants to do was go to Naraku and kill him got making Kikyo all do this stuff.

-But Kikyo wanted me dead though. -

He was confused; he didn't know what to do.

A picture of Kagome smiling at him like she doesn't have any problem at all entered his thought.

-Kagome-

Now, he really doesn't know what to do.

**--------------------**

"Naraku do me another favor."

"Sorry but I don't accept any…" naralku never finished what he's suppose to say for Kikyo interrupted thim.

"Kill Kagome for me…"

**--------------------**

-What!-

The shocked hanyou wasn't sure of what Kikyo was saying. He was wondering if that if the Kikyo he knew before.

-Why does Kikyo want to kill Kagome?-

**--------------------**

" I want to you to kill her so that she could leave inlays and me alone. With her still alive, you can't help me kill Inuyasha, nor can I take Inuyasha to hell with me."

"Hahaha. Well well Kikyo. It seems that you're more evil than I am. Mission accepted."

**--------------------**

Inuyasha's question was answered.

-She still wants me to go to hell with her? Kagome…-

**--------------------**

"Oh Kagome! You're already awake!" the little kitsune exclaimed.

"Yes Shippo, but I think I should go back home now."

"What? You're going back? You just arrived here Kagome!" The kitsune cried.

"Yes Shippo. I really need to go back now, because you know, I still have so much to study and we're having a test tomorrow. But don't worry, I'm still coming back…" She tried to make the kitsune believe her.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yupp, absolutely!" Kagome said, trying to be as cheerful as ever. In fact, she doesn't really want to go back yet, but she thinks she need to leave Inuyasha alone.

**Yehey! At last chapter 7 is don't too!**


	8. Author's Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not it's characters, not it's story, and everything…**

**Hi guys! Here I am once again…( hehehe, just like the song)…with a new story…I know, I know, some of my other stories are not yet finished, but don't worry, I'm working hard on it, hope you understand, and continue supporting me. **

**By the way, in this story, the beginning is almost the same as one of the Inuyasha episodes (I wont go on details, juts read it), but I don't own the episode, I repeat, I don't own the episode, but this story is clearly owned by me.**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary:**

**In relationships, everything can't be good/ great. Sometimes, there's always someone, or something trying to stop it. They fought, then just got together, then something's trying to break the bond they shared…ahh, just read along… so that you'll know what I'm talking about…**

-------------------------

-------------------------

**Title:**

**Let The Love Begin**

**-----------------------**

**Hey guys! **

**It's me…sorry I can't update all my stories right now…**

**No, it's not a writers block, or anything from fanfiction, it's just that school just started for me, and I'm having a hard time right now. I mean, c'mon, being in a new big school really gives you a hard time, you know – finding your classes, meeting new people, getting used to the school and stuff, etc… I know you've waited for so long for me to update, but just give me time to adjust and stuff. **

**I still haven't finished this story, I need you suggestions on how to end this story, for I, myself don't have any idea at all…anyway, I'll try my very best to type and update my stories, as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for understanding…**

**Cherry Brandy ()**


End file.
